1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to device control, and more particularly to a motion-controlled device and a method for the motion-controlled device.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote controls are commonly used to control a variety of devices, such as televisions (TVs) and disc players. Game consoles, previously controlled only by hardwired controllers, have adopted motion-control capability, with rapid growth of demand for such intuitive user interfaces promoting evolution of various emerging controller-free technologies. Many of these, however, require deployment of peripherals such as a camera, infrared laser projector, depth sensor, voice recognition device, or other, which not only increases costs but also is impractical for mobile use.